patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Weight
|name = Dead Weight}} Last Time Eleven contestants enter Deces Manor, and the game quickly begins. Suddenly, the killer has eliminated two of the contestants. If there is any chance of surviving, it's either figure out the murder or be the next one in the morgue. There is one killer, and one winner; but no one knows... Whodunnit? Storyline Steven woke up, looking at his clock, which read “7:00 AM”. He climbed out of bed, putting his gym attire on, and headed out the door. He ran down the stairs and into the shed. Inside was the bike he had brought from home, as it was the only thing he brought from home. Other than the bike and clothes, he brought nothing else with him. He mounted his bike and began his journey around the estate. A cloaked figure quietly opened the door to Steven’s room; slipped in and slipped out again. The figure walked down the hall, seeing no one else except for themselves. When Steven got back from the bike ride, he woke up the rest of the contestants and told them they were going to have a lifting contest. When they all gathered in the weight room, Steven took the lead and went first. He put 1,045 pounds on the bar altogether. When he lifted it above his head, his grip gives and the bar fell down on his neck and broke his legs as well. Wilson suddenly walked in, followed by Alice and Cordelia. He had a smile on his face, even after announcing that Steven was murdered. Wilson lead the group of three to the crime scene and smiled at the group. His smile had a sick twist to it, as if he was welcoming them to their graves. It gave the three of the guests visiting the Crime scene nightmares. Before there was a second to look away, Wilson was closing the door on the three. Silence filled the room and none of them moved. Seconds ticked by as each one had the image of the demonic smile in their minds. It wasn't until fives minutes later that Brandon finally moved. Oliver walked over to the weights that came down on Steven and he shook his head. The lightest weight that crushed him was a thirty-five pounder. He noticed blood on all the weights except for one, which seemed to be placed afterwards. Looking up, Oliver could see a cut in the ceiling and he moved a chair to investigate it. He stood on it and pulled the two sides apart. He can see up above the ceiling, and what he noticed was the more shocking part. He pulled out a syringe with blood not yet dried on it. He imagined the killer spotting Steven and then suddenly pulling the syringe out when the weights came crashing down. Then he imagined the killer inject Steven with something to cause him drop the weights down on him while the other weights were just a divergent. Oliver looked over at the weights again, but then he noticed the bars on the side to help stop in case of an accident were missing. The bell chimed right after. The three shuttered, remembering of the smile from before, and wondered if he still had it on. Kelly, unable to find anything useful in Steven's bedroom or anywhere around it, threw herself on the bed. She had already examined the hallways and the adjacent rooms. Alice watched her, but didn't attempt to stop her. The rules in the letter she received gave her important directions to follow. Alice's eyes followed Kelly, whom was moving from room to room. She wanted to tell Kelly that she was going in the wrong direction, but she knew she couldn't. Thoughts of her son came into her mind. Thoughts of him brought a tear to her eye, but she forced it back. No one could know of what is happening to her. Only the killer knows, but she wishes that he- or she, Alice was unsure of the gender- would let her boy go. Inside Steven's room, Derek was looking through the drawers when two bottles caught his eyes. They had a label on it, written crudely but legibly. "Liquid Enhancers", it read. Derek sniffed it, but it didn't smell out of the ordinary. It smelled of lemon, mango, and the tropics. He saw a single puncture mark on the film covering the mouth of the bottle. Kelly was still on the bed, watching Derek as he moved from the drawers to the dresser. On the dresser, Derek found a large container of muscle supplement. White powder was scattered around the base of the container and the opening was barely on. Derek calls Kelly over and points to the drawer. He leaves and then shortly followed by Kelly. She didn't examine the drawer. The morgue was deathly silent. The only sound was the rotator fan handing from the ceiling. Jason and Elliot looked down at the body of the late Steven, and nearly vomited. Jason noticed the crack on the head of the motionless body. Blood had poured out of the crack, but little had gotten on the examination table. Jason couldn't stand looking at the blood; he moved down to Steven's legs just to get away from it. He noticed that Steven's legs were broken, with the bones sticking out of the skin. Elliot didn't mind the blood nor the exposure of bones. He didn't even mind the brain matter seeping through the crack as he pulled it apart. He noticed that the crack looked like a spider web, branching off in different directions. Elliot pondered if this was how he was killed, when he noticed Steven's lips. They were blue and foam formed around them. Before he could examine the foam, the bell chimed and time was up. The two were forced out of the morgue, leaving a dead silence behind. Riddle Wilson calls for the group again and they gather. The numbers are starting to grow thin. He reads the note the killer left for the group. Don't wake me up when I'm in a deep snore, Or I'll crush the troll under his bridge, and he's no more, Steven had it coming to him; he got what he deserves, When he put his anger towards the hors d'oeuvres It's lovely when a simple sitting and the ceiling comes down. Especially when you're the dumbest of the town. Solve this riddle, and you'll be able to outsmart the best. The final place of death was where his head was put to rest. Derek, Elliot, Brandon, and Noel walk through the lower levels of the estate, talking about Mr. X. Brandon was the first to talk the other three, saying: "He's the one that's causing most of the murders. He even confronted me in the game room. I'm sure he would have killed me, given the opportunity; but my savior, Noel, comes in and destroyed his chances." Elliot agrees that Mr. X does seem suspicious, but is unsure about the killer part. Brandon announced that Mr. X had the motives, as the latter knew the former's accident during his college's years and that the accident wasn't his fault. Derek assured him that no one was accusing him. Jason and Kelly walked down the upstairs hallway. They did not have a lead to go on, nor have any clue where to begin. They unwittingly and aimlessly wondered the halls. Both were deep in thought; Jason thought about how the murderer was able to slaughter Steven right before their eyes, Kelly thought about Elliot. She tried to cloud her thoughts of him with that of the events in the house. Every time she tried, he would come back in. Jason told Kelly, after he got her attention, that he would unmasked the murderer. Shaking his head, Oliver walked over and lied on the couch. He had grown tired over the last few days, given the murders and all. He shut his eyes and imagined how exactly the murderer would pick him off. Everything he imagined was more gruesome than the last, and Oliver couldn't figure out how he managed to imagine such horrid thoughts. Oliver opened his eyes and found himself alone in the foyer. He sat up, and then stood up. His head was pounding and his eyes were bloodshot. He was able to produce a thought without throbbing. He went to the kitchen for aspirin, when he realized the riddle was mentioning a resting place for a head. He was about to go and check out the bedroom when the bell chimed. The ringing increased the throbbing in his head. In the end, it was that no one would have solved the riddle. Category:Deces Manor